


Better than the Brandy (podfic)

by melangerubin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kneeling, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Sub!Carter, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dom!wilde, dom/sub elements, fearboner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: Carter needs a drink. Wilde needs to relieve some stress. Carter getting caught while raiding Wilde's alcohol cabinet may get them both what they need.
Relationships: Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Better than the Brandy (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better than the Brandy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965756) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



[Melange 2 Rubin](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147) · [Better Than The Brandy](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147/better-than-the-brandy)


End file.
